A magical year of trouble for the Cullens
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: The Cullens go to Hogwarts being vampires and try to live a 'human' life. Dolores means trouble while Jazz and Alice fight evil. Not a lot of Potter and pals. Rated T for safety. Summary isn't that good, please read. Normal Pairings.
1. The letters from Hogwarts

**A/N: READ FIRST!! This is my first crossover, not a lot of Harry Potter and pals in it. The italic/underlinded parts are visions Alice has. I just thought it would be nice to see what the Cullens would do at Hogwarts, thus this fanfic. ALL Cullen are VAMPIRES in my story!**

Carlisle was reading a book on medicine, Esme was playing with Nessie, Bella and Emmett were arm wrestling and Edward was watching. I sat close to the fire with Jasper behind me. It was close to midnight on a regular night. We had decided to spend the night together this time. The Volturi were gone for almost a year now. Bella had full control and her eyes were the normal golden color that belongs to a vegetarian vampire. I had told Emmet it would take another three months before he could beat Bella but he would listen. It was getting more even by the day which improved Emmet's mood big-time. Bella didn't care, she was just happy she had Nessie and Edward. It had been a quit week so far, our very first week in London. Charlie send letters regularly, just like Renée. Jacob was still in Forks, he had some business to attend to. He would be coming here in a week. Carlisle wouldn't have gone to London if an old friend of his hadn't asked, or rather begged him to come. He was nervous because he hadn't found a proper school for us yet. There were some problems with our entering in a senior year. We were only going to stay here for a year only, maybe two. After that we would go back to America again. I sighed.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Nothing. I just miss America. The people here have a strange accent." Jasper laughed silently and I felt a wave of calm sweep over me. "Shall we hunt tomorrow?" I asked Jasper, looking at his pitch-black eyes. "Yes. It is time." Rose walked in then, holding a few envelopes in her hand. I had seen these but the reactions I had seen when I decided they were not mentioning had made my decision even firmer. Carlisle would be surprised, Esme could go be the proud mother. I had seen Emmett laughing very loud to be silenced by Edward who would see something in my head. A vision no doubt. I was still musing over the other responses when Rose gave Emmett his letter. Edward got his less than a second later. Rose gave Bella hers and walked over to me and Jasper holding three more letters when Emmett started laughing. The vision hit me with unexpected force. _We're at Kings Cross, crossing a gate leading to platform 9 3/4. There is a train waiting, the Hogwarts Express. A boy with messy black hair and glasses enters the train along with a redheaded boy and a girl with brown bushy hair. Carlisle and Esme said goodbye as we get on the train. Nessie waves to Bella and Edward and Jacob waves goodbye__. _My eyes focus on the present again. "Shut up Emmett, we're going." Emmett stopped laughing and looked at me. I merely shrugged. "Listen to Edward. Jacob will get here first though."

"What is this school?" Bella asked without opening her letter.

"A school for magic. I am not sure how things will go when we are there. I can only see as far as the train leaving. I'm sorry."

"It's hilarious! A school for magic." I was pretty sure Emmett was having too much fun thinking of the last time we enrolled there.

"What's our story?" Bella asked worried.

"We transferred from Beauxbatons. Our French is better than our Bulgarian." Edward explained. _Bella panics and yells she can't speak French. _"Bella, don't panic. Nobody ever asked us to speak French, I doubt they will do it this time. In case they do we will help you." I said before she could freak out. Edward chuckled. "This is nice. We can stay for two years now." Carlisle said.

"What is our alias?" Jasper said, sounding all business now.

"You and Rosalie are brother and sister. Rosalie is the eldest, seventeen years old. You will enroll in the sixth year along with Alice, Edward and Bella. Emmett will be in the seventh year with Rosalie. Emmet and Edward are brothers and Bella and Alice were adopted with no previously known relations."

I smiled at Bella and she grinned back at me.

"Our names?" Jasper asked Carlisle and Rose. "Cullen for Alice and Bella, McCarty for Emmett and Edward and…" He looked at Rosalie. "And Hale for Jasper and myself."

Jasper nodded curtly and went to his room. He came downstairs a few minutes later and handed the passports to everybody.

"You've been to Hogwarts before?" Bella asked, slightly distressed.

"You'll probably do fine Bella." I told her.

Edward shot me a glare and I laughed. It would be way more fun at Hogwarts with Bella around. Emmett was thinking the same thing apparently because Edward's comment came out of nowhere. "You two should be family!" and he walked out of the room irritated. I saw Emmett chuckle as he looked at his passport. "Apparently Jasper thinks so too, little sister." Emmett said, still laughing. I looked at Jasper and he just smiled. "Emmett and Alice are very much alike. You've got to admit that Carlisle."

I looked at my passport. Alice McCarty. Makes perfect sense. Bella and Edward are both adopted. "I thought I could let Bella keep her last name and make Edward your nephew." Jasper explained to Carlisle and they both laughed. Emmett and Rosalie joined in followed by Esme and Renesmee. Even Bella couldn't help herself after that. I laughed along with the rest knowing that everything would change again. With Emmett as my big brother by birth according to the rest of the world, everything would be different. I wasn't used to having a big brother, it was always a bunch of adopted kids, never this close together. I would handle it, every time we moved something changed. This was just like always. I knew that this was different and it felt good to have a big brother. I was about to think the night away when Jasper distracted me. He hugged me and held me close. "Rose and Emmett feel like leaving and Bella and Edward feel the same. Carlisle and Esme are patiently awaiting our departures for plans of their own. Shall we give everybody reason to do what they feel like." He whispered it so soft that only I could hear it. I stared into the future and saw this night was far from being wasted. I smiled he felt my mood. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it so that he could lead me to our room. We sat on the bed staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. We listened as everybody went to their own rooms and started our nightly events.

There was no need to go to Diagonally, we already had our book. I had taken the liberty to buy them after the headmaster had decided to send us the letter, hearing we wanted to transfer from Beauxbatons. We had already spoken to the headmistress there and there were no problems. All we had to worry about was the sorting now. We had always been sorted into the same houses but Bella had never been sorted yet. That was what everybody was curious about. I hated not knowing. I couldn't know until a few seconds before the hat itself knew. We were all curious about the decision the hat would make. Edward was pacing every time Hogwarts was mentioned. Emmett had no worries and kept telling Bella she would end up in Huffelpuff for her clumsiness. Rose just kept quiet but I knew she was not on the same side as Emmett. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the airport to pick Jacob up. Renesmee was with them. "Bella, where do you think you will be sorted?" Emmett asked Bella.

"I don't know. I don't feel like any of the things you say is normal for the houses."

"Edward usually ends up in Ravenclaw while Rose and Jasper go to Slytherin. Emmett and I get sorted in Gryffindor so unless you end up in Huffelpuff, you will have friends around."

"Where would Esme and Carlisle end up?" Bella asked.

"Huffelpuff. I have no doubts about that." I said. Bella seems assured. "We all will arrive at the station at different times. Bella will go with Jake and Nessie. She will have transferred from an American school. Carlisle will bring Edward to school, his parents are dead. Rose and Jasper will be the transferees from France. Emmett and I come from Australia with our aunt Esme. Hogwarts and several other schools have a exchange program which allows us to enroll in later years without the pretence of being one family."

"Sounds like a solid plan little sister." Emmett said, laughing. "You have to admit they will think we are a bit strange with difference in size."

"Shut up Emmett." I said. Our plan was solid. There were no faults, I would have foreseen them. We were going to Hogwarts and nothing could stop us.

The day of arrival had arrived at last. Rose and Jasper had left early with a muggle taxi. Carlisle had token the car with Edward half an hour later. Bella, Jake and Renesmee had left ten minutes ago and Esme and Emmett were waiting for me. "We are taking my Porsche!" I shouted down the stairs. The ride would be long enough with Esme driving and my seats were the most comfortable ones. It might be a bit ostentatious but Esme would survive. I grabbed my trunk and dragged it towards the window. I opened the window and threw the trunk in Emmett's open arms. "What did you pack? This thing is heavy!" He laughed. I shot him a glance and jumped out my window. I landed softly on the freshly cut grass and ran to my car. The suitcases fitted without an inch of left over space. I shrugged and got into the backseat. Emmett managed to fit himself in the passenger seat and Esme got behind the wheel. She drove faster than usual, she wanted to test my car. At the train station Emmett carried his suitcase, faking trouble with the weight. I got myself a trolley and we passed the secret wall to keep the muggles away. Edward had just met Bella it seemed and Carlisle and Jake were talking while Edward helped Bella get her stuff on the train. Rose and Jasper were already in the train, keeping a coupe for themselves. Rose was looking rather grumpy and Jasper was looking a bit smug. I wondered what happened. I shook my head and rolled the trolley toward the train. A group of children with red hair and some strange man were talking and saying their goodbye. A huge dog was with them. Esme nearly pushed us onto the train and we got our own compartment. We hung out the window as the three I had seen in my vision got on the train. I wondered why I had seen them. Did this make sense? Esme waved goodbye to me and Emmett. Carlisle, Jake and Nessie waved at Edward and Bella. The train left and the huge black dog ran with the train until it was too fast for him. Emmett walked towards the coupé where Rosalie and Jasper sat. He asked if we could join them for politeness sake and soon Emmett was flirting shamelessly with Rosalie as if he had never met her before. Jasper and I talked about trivial things at first. "We've changed a lot lately." Jasper said. "Do you think it might change the way we will get sorted?"

"Maybe." I said thoughtfully. "Most people get sorted only once, there are no known cases where people change houses."

"I can feel the tension everywhere. There is excitement, tension and worries. Most of all worries."

"Don't worry Jasper." I said. "The new headmaster is a really nice guy. The other students who are new to Hogwarts will only make this easier."

"Perhaps I do worry too much." He said but I knew he couldn't shake the feeling something was off."

"What is your biggest concern?"

"We've been out of this world for so long. We've missed a lot. I fear we won't fit in."

I smiled. _The headmaster announces the new teachers. The teacher for defence against the dark arts gives a speech.// The new defence teacher explains her teaching method.//Emmett speaks up against her, the new teacher gives Emmett detention, our secret is revealed.// Emmett keeps quiet, the teacher does not give detention, our secret stays hidden. _

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Emmett, Rose and Jasper are all looking at me.

"Trouble."

"What?!" Emmett said. "What could get us into trouble?"

"It's pink and it's a teacher. Whatever you do, don't get into detention with her."

"Who is she?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, soon to be known as 'Toad face', just stay out of her path and no trouble will come to us."

The rest of the journey was completed in silence. One sentence raced through our heads over and over again like a broken record. _Oh dear, we are in trouble._

**A/N: Yey, a little cliffie! BtW, I had this idea when I was walking to the subway with a friend of mine (we're both Hp/Twilight fans) and I just had to try it out. Please review, I want to know who liked it. :D Thanks for reading and please leave a message, comment, review or whatever about what you think... cuz it does matter :D**


	2. My old friend the sorting hat

**A/N: It's late, I'm tired and posting this. I hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

The train arrived at Hogwarts and we got out, not showing our concern. We walked to the carriages with the other transfer students. Professor Sprout was waiting to show us the ropes and welcome us to school. I remembered her from our last Hogwarts experience. No doubt she would guess but she would never know. I saw Bella and Edward talking a little bit ahead. No doubt sharing experiences of their previous education. Emmett was joking around with Rose and Jasper walked beside me. I noticed he was tense. "What is wrong?" I asked him in a soft whisper. "I'm nervous. I know the teacher."

"So do I, did she recognize us?"

"She feels a certain amount of familiarity."

I focused on the future. _Professor Sprout is talking to Dumbledore, she tells of her doubts about the new students. Dumbledore assures her nothing is wrong. She stops worrying. She asks Emmett whether he is related to Emmett Brandon. Emmett gives the grandfather excuse I told him. _"All is fine Jasper. We're giving them the grandparent excuse. It'll work."

Jasper sighed and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

"I know. I worry too much."

"You just worry for the both of us." I told him and I took his hand. He squeezed my hand and we entered the school. The great hall was exactly as we remembered it. Professor McGonagall took over from Professor Sprout. "You will all be sorted into the four houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf and Slytherin." She continued the talk and I saw Edward looking at me. I played the vision I had in the train in my mind again. Edwards face went slightly pace. _I'll explain later._ I said to him in my mind. He nodded and turned his attention back to professor McGonagall. "Please follow me to the sorting ceremony." She said and we followed her. I heard the whispers and saw the stares. Nothing new about that. The sorting hat sang its song and the names were called. Cullen, Edward was first. "Ravenclaw." The hat called. Hale, Jasper followed Edward and was soon sorted into Gryffindor. I knew this side of Jasper, it was relatively new. He used to be willing to do anything at all for the sake of the family, Bella showed him some things just can't be stopped, no matter how hard you try. This taught him to be a little less extreme. Hale, Rosalie got sorted into Slytherin again. "McCarty, Alice." McGonagall called and I walked up to the hat. I sat down and my old friend greeted me again. _Hello Miss Brandon. _It said in my head. _Nice to see you again._

_Please to see you again as well._ I responded. The sorting hat had a really nice way of 'speaking'.

_You agree with my decision about Mr. Whitlock?_

_Yes, Gryffindor suits him well. _

_May I ask what brought on the change?_

_A girl named Isabella Swan, prefers to be called Bella. _

_Ah, the new girl. Mr. Mason seems very fond of her._

_They got married._

_I'm sure you enjoyed the planning._ I laughed mentally, the sorting hat really new me well.

_Where are Emmett and Isabella going? You've seen it all in Edwards mind. _

_I shouldn't tell you about Mrs. Mason, keeping the surprise for Mr. Mason although we need to converse about that little girl later on. She fascinates me. Mr. McCarty will make Huffelpuf, his recent behavior did prove him rather… _The hat paused. _I guess he is not the type to think. He is a little too happy about the fights that were coming. _

_That's Emmett for you. Where am I going? _I asked the hat, already knowing the answer. _I'm sure you already saw it. Say it with me. _He teased and so I murmured along with him as he said "Gryffindor!"

He knew about Edward and did not decide upon Bella yet, to keep the surprise for him. Not that Edward would like that. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Jasper. "McCarty, Emmett." Professor McGonagall said and Emmett walked up to the hat. He sat down, obviously comfortable. There was a short silence and the hat called out. "Huffelpuf!" I giggled along with Jasper and Rose. "My big brother is in Huffelpuf." I giggled. I saw people gawking, looking back and forth between me and Emmett. Jasper pulled a theatrical face. "My sister is in Slytherin." He looked disgusted. Everybody started making sympathetic noises. We joked around a little more until McGonagall called Bella's name. "Swan, Isabella." I heard her murmur the usual complaint. "Bella, just Bella." I giggled and looked at the hat intently. The hat and I had a certain pattern to tell me what house before Edward. He didn't know and he couldn't tell. There were four movements belonging with the four renamed houses. A thoughtful frown was Ravenclaw, in my mind it was Thinkersland. Yeah, it's obvious. Raised brows were surprise, Huffelpuf, in my mind it was stuck-up-folks. Then there was the blank expression, Slytherin, the bloody sneaks. Again obvious for all who share my train of thought. Edward is not one of them. The last was a wink. He had winked at me with Jaspers sorting, leaving me without worries. I looked at the hat. The hat raised its eyebrows in surprise. Bella was going to be with the stuck-up-folks? Now that is a little strange, although her suffer in silence did explain a lot. "Huffelpuf!" The hat called and Edward glared at me for not relieving the tension. I smiled back at him with a sweet smile. Dumbledore gave a greeting speech, after which the banquet started. I just stared at my empty plate, making small talk with the surrounding people. A girl introduced herself to Jasper and myself. "Hello, I'm Ruth Florence. I'm a sixth year as well. What subjects will you be taking?" I looked at Jasper. "I'll be taking charms, potions, defense against the dark arts, ancient runes and herbology." I smiled at Jaspers choice. Typical Jasper, anything but divination. "I'm taking potions, charms, defense against the dark arts, divination and herbology."

"Well, I can't see why anybody would want divination, the teacher is mental. She keeps going on about somebody who is going to die this year. I'm taking potions, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, herbology and divination."

"You just said you think divination is a joke." I said, fully confused.

"But it's the only class that allows you to sleep properly." Ruth explained. "I won't be sleeping in divination. I think I might be able to ace the class." I said thoughtfully. Ruth raised her eyebrows at me. "As if. Nobody has ever aced divination in the history of Hogwarts."

"You're wrong. There is only one person who didn't die after acing the class. There is a curse on acing it."

"Whatever. If you have a death wish, ace it. If you don't, please, do keep you marks lower than mine."

"Ruth, are you obsessed with high marks? You should be in Ravenclaw."

"I am only obsessed with divination. I've been top of my class for two years in a row. This should be my third year."

I looked at Jasper and we started laughing. Perfect, somebody to tease. "What's so funny?" Ruth asked. "Nothing." I said with a sugar sweet smile. Ruth looked suspiciously at me and Jasper and I started behaving more human. We talked about the castle as if we had never been here. We looked at the ceiling with wonder in our eyes and started thinking out loud about quiditch. "They play competition here. The houses play against each other. Perhaps you should join tryouts. They're next week Friday." Ruth said.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"I was chaser last year. I have been invited to the tryouts. Do you think your brother will join the Huffelpuf team?" Ruth asked me, obviously worried.

"I am quite sure. He loves a good match." I answered.

"How about your sister?" She asked Jasper, sounding a bit more hopeful.

"She's sure to try. Don't underestimate her though. She's the type of girl to stop at nothing to achieve her goal. I think that is what got her in Slytherin." Only I could hear the 'still' in his warning. We had a little hope for Rosalie to be sorted in a different house. Slytherin was anything but friendly to the other houses in this time and a family war was something we wanted to avoid. We would have to deal with Rosalie later. "Where to tonight?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"The usual place." I said with a wink. "Up north. We have some exploring to do."

"What are you two planning to do tonight?" Ruth asked. "Please don't sneak out! You don't want to be caught after hours!"

"We won't be. We were both very good at the whole sneaking out stuff on our previous schools."

"I'm going with you then. To make sure you will have some place to hide in case you get in trouble."

"We never do Ruth. Trust us." Jasper said, using his power to power trust. I knew he hated manipulating people but we had no other choice. "I have to talk to Emmett." I said. He would hand it over to Bella and Bella could tell Edward. "I have to talk to Rosalie." Jasper said, looking displeased. We both walked over to our siblings and told them that our start of year meeting was to be held at the normal time and place. I saw Emmett walking up to Bella and talking to her, befriending her. He told her about it as if he told her a great secret. She just pretended to understand though she was just as confused as the other people on the table. No matter, she would tell Edward and he would take her with him. I took Jasper away from Rosalie and took him upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. "I am worried." I told him. "I saw Renesmee sneaking into school and getting caught. Do you think we can control her?" I asked him.

"I think not. She wants her parents. She even wants Rosalie. Jake can't keep her happy anymore. She's like a spoiled brat."

"Oh dear. Wait, how did you see her? You can't see her." He said astounded.

"You're right. I can't, how did this happen?" I wondered out loud. Jasper touched my crest. "You're special, but you're changing. Something has come to Hogwarts that makes everybody change. I can feel it. Everybody's emotions are changing, slowly and not to be noticed by anyone but me. The only person who doesn't have altered emotions is you, you have altered visions. Something is very wrong and we need to find out what."

"What could be so strong?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's some sort of energy. Spiritual energy that has taken a form and is now changing people. Do you think I've changed?"

"No." I said, looking at face. My eyes went down to his neck and his arms. I sighed at the many scars. "Make it a yes." I said, feeling scared.

"What?!" He asked, slightly panicked. "One of your scars is gone." I didn't know how but I knew Jaspers past was vanishing from both his skin and his mind. If this didn't stop, he would lose all his memories, and I, I would lose him. I hugged him close and started crying tearless sobs of panic. "What is going on?" Ruth asked.

"Alice just got an owl. Her aunt is sick and might be dying." Jasper lied. Ruth gave me a pat on my shoulder and went to our dorms. "See you later." She murmured. I just nodded. This was bad. We stood there until the common room was empty. "We should go. The others are probably getting impatient. There are only a few minutes left until midnight." Jasper said. I just nodded and stood still. I didn't know what to do. Jasper understood my shock and took me in his arms. He carried me all the way up to the room of requirements. He opened the door to face every single person of the family staring in shock. "What happened?" Emmett said, shocked.

"I don't know." Jasper said. I could hear his worries but I couldn't move. This motionless feeling was better than facing the truth. "Let me see her." Carlisle said. He sounded calm but I knew better. He was worried. "Edward?" He said it as a question. "Her mind is analyzing our every move, apart from that, it's empty. She doesn't think, she only analyses. Emotions, tones of voices. Nothing there save what you can see and hear." There was a silence. "She looks like she is in shock. What happened Jasper?" Carlisle asked Jasper. "She saw Renesmee sneaking into school."

"She can't see Nessie." Edward interrupted.

"She can now. Please don't interrupt me. As I said, she saw Nessie sneak in and I told her people had been changing slightly. Their emotions were slowly being altered without them knowing it. I asked her if she had noticed change in me. She hadn't seen any but then she noticed one of my scars had disappeared. She freaked and started crying. I had to carry her up her, she couldn't walk or talk or anything. What is wrong with her Carlisle?" Jasper asked, feeling absolutely helpless. "Is this my fault?" I heard Nessie asked. "No hunny." Bella said, she wasn't sure about it. "It's not your fault, Alice is just surprised." Rosalie told Nessie. "Alice doesn't feel anything Rose!" Jasper bit at her. "She is completely void of anything that resembles emotions. How can you not be worried?" He asked her, fury being in his every word. "I know Alice. She'll be fine." Rose said, confidently. Emmett was being unusually silent. "Emmett should say something." I said, completely flat and emotionless. "I have nothing to say." Emmett said.

"Any theories?" Carlisle asked, ignoring both me and Emmett. Esme still hadn't said a word.

"I should leave." I said, getting on my legs and making for the door. "You're staying here until we know what's wrong with you." Carlisle said. Emmett blocked the door and Nessie walked up to me. "Stay aunty. We need you. We miss you." She said and she gave me a hug. "Fine, but I need to sleep." I said. Everybody looked at me with surprise. "Alice, vampires don't sleep." Esme said. "Right, I'm sorry. I'm just going to… yeah, I don't know." Jasper laughed. "I've got an idea. Only happening if you snap out of the zombie thing."

"Time to flee." Edward said and everybody left the room. Jasper pulled a bed out of the wall and sat on it. "Hugging time!" He said and took me in his arms. "What can't we face if we're together? We survived the Volturi, being separated from our family to save them without being able to trust on your vision, we've seen so much more than they know. If we can't make it, who can?"

"I'm just scared Jasper. We've never dealt with things that changed us. Not like this. What if we can't find the thing that does this?"

"Don't start the what if's, they only bring worries. Can you see anything?"

I looked. _Emmett and Rose standing in front of an empty wall//Bella playing with Nessie in Hogsmead//Edward punches Jacob and breaks his nose//Carlisle in the hospital//Esme buys a cat as pet//Ruth needs to borrow a pencil//Jacob buys an engagement ring//Nessie steal a pie from Esme//Jasper is scarless and scared. _The last one hit my like a wall. "I saw you, without scars. You were so scared." Jasper just nodded. I sat in his arms until it was time for breakfast. The awful future would have to wait. I had to focus on being happy-go-lucky Alice. Jasper had changed his entire timetable to match mine. He didn't want to leave me in a time like this. He loved me and not even this strange and evil new force could change that.

**A/N: I know it's a bit freaky and all but this basicly is the plot. Evil force that has to be stopped and Alice and Jasper are the ones to do it. Main chars would be Alice Jazz and Ruth, Cullens as most important other chars... Yeah, bit lame-ish I know. Still begging for reviews though. Will get better as it devellops. **


	3. Jasper's missing inner eye

**A/N: Chapter begins explaining a few things just in case you didn't fully understand it (which i think is likely, Alice has a messy head :P) Please tell me if you don't get something, I can put explainations in the next chapter... It helps me and you x) The next part is for those who haven't read the full Twilight series yet, for the others, have fun reading!!**

**Alice can't see the future when Jacob or Nessie (Bella and Edward's daughter)are involved because they are not human or vampire, she thinks that is the reason she can't see their future's. **

"Explain it again Alice. I don't get it at all." Bella said that day during lunch.

"It's rather simple. There is something, a certain form of energy that changes people. The way they respond to situations, Jasper can sense it."

"What is the problem with that?"

"I saw Jasper without scars. It's like they removed or altered his past. If that is true, people can start disappearing. I saw the most strange things. Carlisle was in the hospital, as a patient. Esme bought a cat. I saw Edward fight with Jake. Carlisle can't be in a hospital as a patient, he's a vampire. Esme doesn't like cats in her house, she thinks of them as snacks. Edward and Jake are as good as best friends. Those changes are so obvious but subtle for those who don't pay attention. It's like something is stealing pieces of people's personality's."

"That can't be good."

"It isn't Bella. That is why I was so scared. I have already changed quite a lot. I can see Nessie and Jacob. That isn't all that bad but I don't like the reason."

"It will all sort itself out Alice. Don't worry so much."

"Thanks Bella. We'll see where this goes."

"We will. I need to go to Emmett. He is already making me practice too much."

"You mean he uses you as a target for his own skills."

"Well yes, but he also teaches."

"What fun is a target that is easy to hit?"

"That sounds like the way Emmett thinks."

"See you later Bella."

"See you later Alice. Remember, don't worry."

"I won't." With that Bella left to join Emmett for practice. He and Edward took turns in teaching. Rosalie helped every once in a while. Jasper and I were excused to find out what was wrong. Jasper was browsing the library for something that could lead us in the right direction. So far, nothing. I was keeping up appearances, pretending nothing was wrong. I never knew how easy that could be. "Hey Ruth!"

"Hi Alice! Ready for divination?"

"Always. I am just waiting for Jasper."

"Where is he?"

"Making his homework in the library."

"He has homework?"

"Yes, he always researches every class."

"Typical. Why isn't he in Ravenclaw?"

"He is just practical. He is the type to be prepared for everything. Most of all he is brave. He would do anything to keep his friends from harm."

"Sounds like he is a good guy."

"He is. I'm lucky to have found him."

"Come, let's go. Jasper can find it on his own."

"He will be here in twenty seconds."

"How would you know?"

"Perfect bonding." I joked. She stared at the door and I saw her counting in her head. At exactly twenty the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." He said.

"It's ok." I said and took his hand in mine. Ruth lead the way to the classroom. I held Jaspers hand tight. He knew I didn't blame him for his near lack of options. "How many?" I asked.

"Three unlikely possibilities. One more that is most and least likely at the same time."

"What is that theory?"

"Spiritual nexus. It is an amazing source of power but it is no living thing. You tap into it in case you are close enough. I found several but all of them are more than a hundred miles away. There is no way it can be a spiritual nexus, yet is it most likely."

"Tell me other options that seem more likely."

"There is this thing called a wizmagen. It is an object that allows you to pull energy and magic to you. The thing that makes this less likely is the fact that it only takes energy and magic, it doesn't change people."

"Closer than the nexus though. You said you had three. Tell me another."

"A person is sick."

"That is hardly an explanation."

"I know. People who are sick and dying change the view others have of life. It changes people. It shows them that the things you have today can be gone tomorrow. There is no choice."

"The unlikely is physical change. Or change in the workings of the mind."

"Correct. The sick person would have a spell cast that would have everybody in the same building feel it, but it still can't alter somebody's mind or body."

"So that isn't it either."

"An earth witch drawing circles."

"I thought that was muggle magic."

"It is. If a real witch would try they can draw amazing circles with humongous energy potentials. The only thing that breaks this theory is that somebody ought to notice."

"What do you mean?"

"These circles illuminate when cast by a real witch. The witch is bound to get caught sooner or later. Energy easily escapes a circle and can change people's emotions, memories, physicality and even their bodies. That made the nexus likely but this witch would have to be extremely powerful. No common witch can conjure this much energy. I think we need to search an earth witch. If we can't convince her to stop, we must turn her in. Earth magic is illegal for real witches for the risks with energy escaping the circle."

"I can see that." I murmured darkly. "We need to ask everybody's help. Emmett and Bella can search in Huffelpuf. Rose can cover Slytherin. Edward can take care of the Ravenclaws without problems. I will try to find the earth witch with my visions. You can try to find out who doesn't change. That might limit the search."

"We need to ask Edward to track everybody who thinks about circles. The other can seek as well but Edward's gift can be very helpful. With that you can follow the futures of those who think of circles to see if you can find a decision of where and when they draw the next one. The others will just have to keep their eyes open."

"We need to start the search tonight."

"I agree. I'll get the message to the others. I'll tell Rose. She'll tell Emmett and Emmett will tell Bella and Edward. We'll all be there."

"We're here!" Ruth said. "Come on up. Professor Trelawney is waiting."

I looked at Jasper with a disgusted look. I wasn't in the mood for divination. He just smiled. "Time to go, my little pixy."

"Thank you." I said with all the sarcasm I could get into my voice. Ruth's tanned face came into the hole of the staircase. "Are you still coming?"

"Don't be so impatient!" I said. She just smiled and her face disappeared. Ruth was a bit strange. A true believer of divination, obsessed you could say. Her skin had a deep tan but her hair was red. Her brown eyes were piercing and despite her eating habits, she was incredibly skinny. Most guys were already weighing their chances with her but she didn't let anyone on. She wasn't interested. She was the most strange person if you counted us vampires out. She pretended to believe our allergy excuse but I could see she was curious to find the truth out. She was unpredictable. If it wasn't for my gift I'd be worried she'd sneak out after us when we went to hunt. I shook the thought out of my head as I climbed the last steps and stood in the classroom. I walked to the seat Ruth had saved for me and left the other open for Jasper. Jasper sat down next to me and that is when I first saw her. Trelawney. I thought there was a huge stuffed bug with clothes on at first but then it moved. I shivered, the teacher looked like a nightmare-bug. Jasper chuckled. "Nothing is wrong Alice. Your little friend Ruth is actually impressed by her."

"I'm not."

"What are you saying? She is the best teacher this school has ever had for divination. Don't try to bet against her when she was seen the future." I raised an eyebrow and let it pass. Perhaps the teacher wasn't the fraud she looked like. I was reminded of a gipsy woman that tells you your fortunes. Those people thought the future was already determined. They were so wrong. "Good morning class." The teacher said with her floating voice. "I had foreseen the coming of these new students. Welcome Alice and Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you Professor." Jasper said. I kept quiet.

"I think we should start this semester with a look in the crystal ball. There is one on each table. Please stare into the depths of the crystal and let your inner eye see the future!"

She was such a fraud. I stared into the crystal ball. Somebody needs to put this thing on or something. "What do you see?" I asked Ruth and Jasper.

"I see a meadow filled with thestrals. They are waiting to take off."

"How can see thestrals? Did you see somebody die?" I asked.

"No."

"You can't see thestrals then. You should have seen an empty meadow."

"You don't know the way of the gifted ones."

"So the things you saw have actually happened?" Jasper asked, sounding full of belief.

"I did. I saw the fourth triwizard champion before he was elected."

"Great. What do you see Jasper?"

"I see a crystal ball filled with fog."

"You must look with your inner eye!" Ruth pushed.

"I still see fog in a crystal ball. Perhaps my inner eye needs a checkup." Jasper said, completely serious. I chuckled. He was right, his inner eye did need a checkup. "Perhaps I should attempt to purchase one." He hadn't seen Professor Trelawney walk up behind him. "You should not talk so lightly of the noble art of divination."

"My girlfriend doesn't mind and she's a psychic."

"I must ask you to leave this classroom if you have no intent of learning my subject."

"I'm fine with pretending but I lack an inner eye. Just like most of this class."

"Jasper, it's alright. You'll learn to fake it in the end." I whispered to soft for others to hear. He chuckled. "But I will attempt to learn you art and behave myself. If it wasn't for my sister's illness I wouldn't have come here in the first place."

"I fear she won't be among us much longer. I have seen both of you coming and I have seen only you going."

"You might be right."

"What disease does Rose have?" Ruth asked.

"A very rare thing. She is slowly getting sicker. The healers have no clue what is wrong with her." Jasper said earnestly. Rosalie wasn't sick but that was their story. Healers here would be better.

"What did you see, Miss Anderson?" She asked Ruth.

"I saw a meadow with thestrals."

"Without having ever seen a thestral in real life."

It looked like Professor Trelawney hadn't seen me until a few moments before now. "My dear girl. You are in grave danger."

"Like I didn't know that."

"You are aware of your doom?"

"Yes. Having Rosalie as a sister in law isn't actually coming as a surprise." Half the school was scared of her. They feared and loved her. She was known to be monstrously cruel to any guy that tried to flirt with her. "I wasn't talking about her. She will soon be gone."

"Than what is my doom?" I asked.

"Look into the crystal. Perhaps it will let you see."

I pretended to stare into the ball but I stared into the future. _Jake is running in a forest. A huge black dog approaches. The dog turns into a human. Jake turns and talks to him//Jake and the man are best friends in the woods//The man falls through a veil//Jake and the man are at a wedding//Jake is sitting in front of a grave// Jake and the man both fall through the veil_ Many other images came but none of them made sense. _Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Edward and I are in the room of requirement with many other people//A girl introduces Harry Potter//Umbridge announces her new position//People get sick//Emmett and Rose standing in front of an empty wall//Jasper without scars_ My head starting spinning and I got an incredible headache. "I saw a lot that made no sense at all Professor. Can I go to the hospital wing? I'm not feeling so good."

"Yes. Mr. Hale, please go with her." I stood up and nearly fell down again. Jasper caught me and carried me of the stairs. He put me down on my feet again and we walked until we were away from class and alone. "What did you see?" He asked. "Jake and some man. There were so many options in that future. We were in the room of requirement for some kind of defense club. Professor Umbridge is going to be taking control at Hogwarts. Some strange disease that only takes place in her class. And two old sights."

"What were those?" He asked, seeing the first series had made as much sense to me as they did to him. "I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing in front of an empty wall and I saw you without scars."

"Will you ever get used to that idea?"

"No and the vision won't disappear until we stop whatever is going on."

We heard footsteps and stopped talking and turned to the hall. "It's just me." Edward said. "I heard what was going on and decided to take a look. What is going on with that man?"

"Jacob will meet him and they will be best friends, the rest is still changing every second." _Carlisle and Esme move into Hogsmead with Nessie and Jacob. _"That looks like good news." I said, relieved something was turning for the better. "What did you see?" Jasper asked. "Carlisle is moving to Hogsmead with the others. They gave up the house in London. They will be here in a few weeks."

"Good." Jasper said. "Edward, I'm sure you already saw our plan at lunch."

"I did. I have been searching for circles but nothing so far. The person is avoiding thinking of it, there is no circle at all or I haven't found the person yet. I think I will find him or her soon. Don't worry. It looks like a good idea to me to wait until I've got suspects before starting the investigations. We can't risk being around humans as friends too much." I knew he was right. _Thank you._ I said to him in my mind. "You're both welcome. It's strange how you sometimes think in stereo. I've never seen another couple do that."

"We're scary and we know it." I said. Jasper chuckled. "Let's get to our dorms. We need to catch up before Defense tomorrow."

"Fine. See you later Edward. Keep us updated."

"I will. Now go along and prepare. Bella and I have the R and R tonight."

"Let me guess. Rosalie and Emmett are tomorrow."

"Yes, sorry about that."

"We'll just go some other place."

"You won't find any." _Jasper and I discover another secret of the castle._ Edward's smile disappeared. "No way, that's not fair!" He said. "I think it is." I told him. He grunted and walked away. "What was it he didn't like?"

"We're about to find out another secret. He doesn't like it." I told Jasper.

"When will we find it?"

"Edward missed that detail, didn't he?" I giggled. "Come with me." I said, taking his hand and walking straight into the wall. Everybody knew you could walk into it but the words that were written above it made nobody dare**. Once you walk this wall, your future soon will fall, to never see the light of day, you will have to walk this way.** To never see the light of day was death in the eyes of every smart student and the dumb ones believed them. The truth about this wall was completely different. It was something that Carlisle had once told me. He and Gryffindor had been friends and Gryffindor had fancied a girl named Eileen Day. She had been a vampire and despite Carlisle's warning he had gone to see her on a sunny day. Gryffindor had seen her blood red eyes and her sparkling skin. He had fled to the castle and made this wall. Every human that walked through this wall would smell anything but appealing to vampires. Vampires who walked through this wall wouldn't thirst for human blood anymore, according to legend. Vampires and humans avoided this wall. Vampires for fear of starvation, human fearing death or living death inside a wall. Jasper and I walked through. "What is this feeling?" He asked. "I don't know. Do you think…?" I didn't finish my sentence, he knew what I was talking about. "This is an energy field set to change. It only works for a very short while though."

"How long?"

"I think about fifty years." He said.

"No thirst for fifty years." I shuddered.

"What do you mean?"

"This force field removes thirst from vampires and makes humans less appealing to vampires. Gryffindor made it."

"Carlisle told you about Eileen Day, didn't he."

"Yes he did. I never thought this could exist."

"Where do you think we are?" Jasper asked. I twirled in a little circle. "I don't know. This place just looks so real."

"It isn't there are emotions here. This feels like a living memory." A man walked in. He was wearing robes and had his wand out to us. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon. I am a close friend of the sorting hat and this is Jasper Whitlock. My love and husband."

"So young for lovers. You are not what you seem. How did you enter the school?"

"Who are you?" Jasper asked. Uncomfortable not feeling the true emotions of the memory.

"I'm Goderic Gryffindor. My memory lives within this wall to save humans and vampires."

"I figured that." I said. "What do you know about us?"

"Nothing. Your skin says your vampires but your eyes betray me. Vampire eyes are the color of blood."

"Not all vampires have red eyes. Jasper and I have a different way of living. That is the reason our eyes are gold and not red."

"Tell me about the other way."

"We think of ourselves as vegetarians because we only survive on the blood of animals. The wall suggests you can take away the thirst for human blood."

"I can but only for a little while. The change I make stays longer in humans or they just die before it is over. I can guarantee fifty years. No more, no less."

"I ask of you to help Jasper. He has a hard time with our way of life."

"By passing this wall, you already made the change. The energy that is in the veil makes the change."

"Has anybody been taping energy from the wall?" Jasper asked.

"No, I have sensed the change you have sensed, dear fellow. I'm afraid I don't know what it was. I can tell you this. Each founder left a piece of himself here to teach, destroy, remember or reverse. I left this memory to teach about vampires. I'm afraid my message got misinterpreted."

"People don't know about Eileen Day. They think walking through this wall will be their death. My father taught me about Eileen, that is why I took the risk."

"There is more, but I will not ask to protect your secret. Nobody will ever learn your secret in life from me. My memory will continue teaching for as long as this castle exists."

"Which will be longer than I will live."

"Farewell." Gryffindor said and the wall disappeared. We were back where we were, the warning on the wall was still there.

"Do you think we should look for the other places the founders made?" Jasper asked.

"We already know two. This place and the chamber of secrets."

"Destroy. The beast within was made to destroy, only remember and reverse are left."

Jasper took me back to the common room. We decided to tell the others. Controlling our bloodlust was nothing to be ashamed of. We were proud to be different. We would let them decide. Remember and reverse were the only ones that were left. We would find them. In the meantime, it was time for bed, breakfast and our first defense lesson from Professor Umbridge.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review if only to tell me whether or not you understood it... I was a little confused while writing this... lol.. Anyways, thanks for reading and please Review!!**


	4. Flying yellow Porsche 911 Turbo

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... I have no excuse though, unless you count school in.... and lack of inspiration. Please forgive me!! Have fun reading.**

"Jasper, we're going to be late!"

"You're kidding, we have twenty minutes left before class starts."

"I'm not. We're going to run into some kid, whether we want it or not."

"Can't we avoid it?"

"No. They think they need to talk to them."

"Can we knock them out?"

"Not really. There's waiting just outside the common room. They have witnesses."

"Brilliant. We weren't supposed to be in trouble with old toad face were we?"

"I'm afraid the Volturi will find out."

"Alice! I've heard people talking about Vladimir!"

"They know about vampires, I know. They don't know we can be vegetarians and you know what Rosalie would do to you if you got us kicked out of school. That's what will happen when they find out. Parents don't consider us safe, vegetarians or not."

"So, can't we grab a broom and fly to class?"

"NO!" I shouted. "Flying is not done."

"I heard some kids flew a Ford to school."

"I guess you think we could make the Volvo fly."

"I wasn't thinking Volvo. I was thinking Porsche."

"No! They will blame it on me!" I said automatically. Thinking again I considered it. A flying yellow Porsche would beat a normal yellow Porsche any day. It wasn't like I was allowed to drive it in the first place. It was too ostentatious. Would the flying part really matter? "We should go before Edward catches up with us." I said with an evil grin. "Good!" Jasper smiled. He opened the window in his dorm and we jumped out. I was crazy to jump out a window at seven high but I couldn't stop myself at the idea of a flying yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It would be a unique car among the unique cars. Jasper would cast the spells, he was more of a mechanic anyway. I would get to drive it. I had a little inside happy-squeal and realized to late that Edward would most definitively heard that and wonder what made me so happy. I thought about a party I 'was going to plan'. That usually made me cheerful and kept my mind occupied. In my mind planned out all sorts of insignificant details that mattered to me. Without it the party wouldn't be perfect. I managed to keep on the party until Jasper's voice penetrated my silent thoughts. "It's done. Want to take it for a ride?" He said.

"Yes!" I squealed. I stepped in my car, got behind the wheel and turned the engine on. The purr of my engine made my spirits soar even higher. This was perfect! I pushed the gas gently and steered upwards. Jasper and I flew into the sky at an amazing speed. This car was faster than a plane! I got my hands of the wheel just long enough to make a tiny little happy dance. Jasper laughed. "You crazy little pixy." He said lovingly. He gave me a little kiss on the cheek. "Watch out for that cloud. It's looks like a thundercloud."

"Do you think this would show up in the ceiling of the great hall?" I asked. I saw him musing over the idea. "There is only one way to find out." He grinned. "We're in trouble." I smiled, knowing I was right. We were already in trouble but this would make it worse. I could see it was something everybody considered a rebellious _human_ teen action. Vampires had more sense. Or rather, vampires don't do crazy stuff to get themselves killed because they know it's rather useless so they don't bother to try. The entire thrill of danger was lacking for us. We just considered it plain fun. "I love it when people think we're human." I said. "Perhaps we can fit in. Ruth is an absolute weirdo and even she can fit in."

"I guess we're the Hogwarts Weirdo's."

"Are you starting a cult, little girl?" He teased.

"Yes. A hugging cult for weirdo's only." I answered completely serious.

"Sounds like my love." He said and kissed me again. I let go of the wheel and kissed him back. The car dropped a hundred feet before I let go and grabbed the wheel again. Jasper chuckled. "_That_ wasn't human."

"Who cares, it was fun. We should look adrenaline spiked when we get out of this car."

"Won't be hard." Jasper promised.

"Breath faster, behave hyper and happy." I said.

"Well, you always do the hyper and happy part." Jasper added.

"Thank you! I will add gulping air and laughing exuberantly."

"That should do the trick. Try saying: 'This is so cool!'" He added.

"I will. Let's go!" I yelled as I steered the car to pass over the building. I knew exactly where the great hall would be. I flew a little circle and waited for a vision. "No vision." I said when we had passed it. "Lot's of excitement. I am pretty sure they saw it. All the right emotions."

"How would you know?"

"It's called, knowledge. What would you feel if you saw a yellow Porsche flying in the air?"

"I don't know."

"I do. First the WTF?! moment. After that you start staring. Excitement and jealousy at such a cool flying car." Jasper looked smug. "What's that you're being smug about."

"The amount of guys that would be even more jealous when they know who was flying it." He said with a smile and a wink. I laughed a silvery laugh and landed the car on a safe spot. We fled to school. Pretending to try and escape trouble. When we got away from the car I saw we actually had stayed out of trouble. It made me laugh so hard. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" I said happily.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope. Just cheerful."

"Nice. Wait, what is that?" Jasper asked and we turned to face the sound of heels walking through the school."

"Looks like we'll be in a little trouble after all." I said and Jaspers face got white. "Not her."

"Yes, her. Don't worry. There will be no detention or something, just a little scolding for being here and not in the great hall eating with the others."

Jasper was still white. "Hello Mr Hale and Miss McCarty. How come you are not in the great hall with the others?"

"We were enjoying some alone time Professor." I said earnestly.

"Did you see who flew the yellow car?"

"It was a yellow Porsche Professor." Jasper said, sensing my irritation.

"It is a car and it flew."

"It wasn't just any car. It was a Italian sports car. That is something very different. How would you feel being compared to Sirius Black?"

"How dare you compare me with that animal!" Umbridge shouted.

"How dare you compare a Porsche to any other car?" Jasper said calmly. I felt him calm Umbridge down and felt him create a peaceful emotional environment. "I'm sorry about it Professor but for people who love cars, a Porsche is really different from any other car."

"What car do you drive?"

"My father had a red Ferrari. It will be mine when I turn eighteen." Umbridge nodded and walked away. I sighed. "You were very close to detention Jazz."

"I know Alice. I know." He hugged me and we walked to breakfast. Ruth was sitting with Emmett and did not look comfortable. "Hi Emmett. What is going on?"

"I need to talk to you." He looked at Ruth. "In private."

"Ok, come along." I said, walking out of the hall again. Emmett followed me closely. I stopped and turned to face him. "That was brilliant!" Emmett boomed. "How did you get it in the air?"

"Jasper did." I said.

"Awesome. Do you think he can make Rose's car fly. I want to give her a birthday present."

"It isn't even her birthday."

"Does that matter? Birthday parties tend to go astray. Better to give it on another day. Rose won't care."

"What do you want with a flying…" I got a vision of Emmett and Rose in the car that I would rather have not seen. "Never mind. I'll get Jasper to make it fly."

"Thank you little sis!" Emmett said and gave me a bear hug. He winked and walked off. I walked back to Jasper and Ruth. Ruth was talking to the girl next to her. Jasper looked at me. 'What did Emmett want?' I gave him a look. His eyes widened in understanding. 'Rose and Emmett.' His understanding turned to confusion. 'What did he need you for?' I nodded to the ceiling. A little 'o' formed on his lips. I shrugged. "Do they have a death wish?"

"Like they'd have a scratch." I answered, continuing our conversation out loud. Jasper chuckled. "No scratches, just some exercise."

"Not the type school likes."

"Naturally. What will we do in defense today?" I looked into the future. "Vladimir is visiting to teach about vampires."

"What?!" Jasper looked shocked. "Vladimir at Hogwarts?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fun!"

"If you say so."

"You'll see." I said with an innocent smile and he followed me to class. Ruth followed soon after. "This class you will meet a vampire that will tell you what vampires are and how to defeat them. You are not allowed to try it out." Umbridge said and Vladimir stepped into the classroom. He was exactly the same as last time. "Class, this is Vladimir. He will be assisting me with the coming lessons where we will learn about vampires." Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Vladimir." Umbridge said. Vladimir stepped forward. "Any questions?" He asked before saying any other thing. All hands got raised into the air."

"Shame, I won't answer them." I smiled and I could feel Jasper muffling a laugh. Ruth just looked outraged. "As you all know vampires are blood drinker and considered a danger. This is for good reason. I could kill most of you before you even noticed what was happening. Vampires have inhuman speed, are beautiful in the eyes of humans and they don't sleep."

"What do you do at night?" A student interrupted him. "We hunt or we enjoy private time with our mates." He gave me and Jasper a look that said he knew we didn't fake sleep. "We do not turn into dust when the sunlight hits us."

"Why is the entire not coming in the sun thing existing?"

"This is why." He said, opening a curtain for the light to shine only on him. The class gasped as they saw him sparkle. "That is so gay." Some guy said. In less than a second Vladimir had him by the throat. "Come again?" Vladimir said calmly.

"You are not allowed." He stammered, not sounding as confidant anymore.

"Not while I am on school grounds." Vladimir said. He was in front of the class again. "Most vampires can track their prey without any difficulty. Most of us can track other vampires but that is a more difficult task."It was obvious who he meant by prey because he kept looking at the guy every time he said the word prey. He drabbled on for the rest of the class about the relation between myth and reality. He often glared at Umbridge when she interrupted him. "Next class will be about how to defeat a vampire." Umbridge said. Vladimir looked disgusted, he didn't believe in defeat. "I want to talk to Mr. Hale and Miss McCarty." Vladimir said. Umbridge looked at him with doubt. "I won't bite." He said. "But I might." Jasper whispered to me and we laughed. "Fine." Umbridge said and she marched out of the classroom. "I knew you two were here without smelling you. Nice thing you did on the Porsche Jasper." He said admiring. "Thank you." Jasper said with half a bow. "Listen, Umbridge is slightly problematic, she has been asking a lot of questions."

"They don't know?" I asked after seeing what he meant.

"What?" Jasper asked alarmed.

"The ministry doesn't know about the Volturi. They asked Umbridge to get information about all the large vampire clans. They suspect something."

"How much did you tell her?" Jasper asked. Vladimir smiled. "All she needed to know. Vampires have red eyes because of their diet, there is a group of vampires that enforces the law but I am bound to secrecy." He snorted. We knew why, he didn't like the Volturi one bit. "They knew there was another big clan but they didn't understand it. They are still in the dark about vegetarians. You really should hunt." He commented, looking at our eyes. Jasper growled. "I already ate before I came here. I promised Dumbledore." Vladimir smiled. "Anything else?" Jasper snarled.

"You need to control your temper Jasper. Apart from that, nothing." He smiled again and Jasper took my hand and lead me out of the room.

"*******" Jasper cursed.

"Jasper!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"I forgive you." I said, putting my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the great hall. Jasper stopped just before we could go in and scooped my up into his arms. He ran at human speed but he was still fast. I saw what he was planning. "If you wanted to go for a ride you could have asked."

"That would have spoiled the surprise."

"It wasn't even a plan!" I laughed.

"It was a perfect split second decision."

"I love it when you surprise me." I said, snuggling into his chest. He knew what I meant. Surprising me was very hard indeed but he always managed to do it. I gave him a peck on his cheek as he put me down next to my now flying yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. The car did not move an inch while we were in it, though that because it wasn't working. We just had other interests at that moment.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. One of the teachers at my school always reminds me and my friend of Vladimir, so I had to put him in as a Thank you! to her. Nessie, thanks again for the wonderful idea's! Please review and every other idea is just as welcome! Moonstruck Vamp!**

**(Feel free to read my other stories :P Posting a new one today for all the Jasper/Alice fans out there....)**


End file.
